A mother's love
by grapenut01
Summary: Cora gets her heart back and seeks out her daughter. The reaction she gets isn't the one she'd hoped for, but perhaps it's the one that will help them reconnect.


She'd seen her daughter's car when she came to the door but hadn't thought much of it. She was mildly curious, but the strange carriage was the least of her worries for the moment. She strode up to Regina's front door and hesitated for a moment. How likely was it that she'd be welcomed into her daughter's arms with open arms after everything that happened between them? Not very. She would have to fight for her, but little did Regina know, she never stopped fighting for her. Regina was all she had now and she wouldn't give her up so easily.

Regina had felt her mother cross through the spell she'd cast to keep unwanted visitors out. She wasn't sure why she had allowed it so that her mother could come in. This was the same woman that killed the boy she loved in front of her eyes, the same woman that hadn't shown a scrap of affection to her since she'd been born, and yet she still longed for her mother's approval more than anything else. Maybe even more than she longed to gain her son's love back.

It had always been a twisted relationship, her mother always had the upper hand and made sure that her daughter knew it. Roughly showing her just who was in charge in their relationship. Not many knew but her mother had been the one to take her virginity, and her heart. It was wrong to love one's mother the way that she did but she couldn't help herself. Her mother had tried to give her some form of affection and it became something that she clung to desperately. As long as she could still please her mother by spreading her legs, she still had a chance to gain access to her love.

She opened the door before her mother could knock and stepped outside, she had the upper hand for once and she was going to make sure it remained that way. She closed the door behind her and stood tall, holding her head up like the Queen she once was. "Is there something I can help you with, mother?"

Cora lowered her hand and opened her mouth to speak before simply wrapping her arms around her daughter and hugging her tightly. She hadn't expected it to feel this way. She'd put her heart back and it was as if she was seeing her for the first time now. She'd never felt this way before, she'd never felt such love like this before. She'd loved Rumple but even that paled in comparison to how she'd felt about this young woman in front of her.

She froze the moment her mother reached for her. She wasn't expecting a hug, in fact that was the last thing she'd been expecting. She frowned when her mother just held tighter to her before forcing her back and smacking her sharply across the face. She had the upper hand now, she called the shots. She refused to allow herself to ever fall at her mother's feet again.

"If you even think, if you honestly believed, that things would be different because you came here for me than you were mistaken mother. You don't get to use me like you once did. I am not a young girl anymore. My body is my own now."

Her daughter struck her. It was surprising to see just how strong the young innocent, naïve, little girl had become. She held a hand to her cheek trying to ease the stinging but the words from that precious mouth hurt far worse than anything else could have.

"Regina… I never… I wanted to start over with you."

"You wanted to start over with me, mother? And you thought it would be so easy? Well who is the naïve one now?" Regina hissed closing the door behind her as she pushed her mother down the pathway in front of her home.

"Puss, please… I love you. I never knew it would feel this way. I have my heart again. I… I love you so very much." She whispered stepping back from her until she hit the Benz and found herself trapped against it quickly.

"_Don't_. Don't you dare call me that. You lost the right. You lost every right that you should have had. You were supposed to be a mother. You were supposed to love me like a mother does. Not how you did. I didn't deserve the abuse I got from you, I didn't deserve to have something as precious as my innocence taken by _you_, my own mother." Regina hissed pinning her mother against her car with her own body.

She was supposed to be yelling, she was supposed to be angrier with her mother, to get all the revenge she could but she found she couldn't. Just pressing up against her mother's body… it was enough for her thoughts to wander, to know that this evening was going to take a dramatic turn of events.

Having her heart back had seemed like a good idea, but hearing the way Regina spoke about the things she'd done to her in the past only forced her to feel pain, pain like she'd never felt before at having hurt the one person she loved so deeply. She knew she'd never been the best of mothers but she also knew that she'd been holding back even then, things could have gotten far worse.

Regina saw the tears in her mother's eyes and before the older woman could open her mouth to apologize she crushed their lips together, kissing her hungrily. There was always a sense of control in her mother's kisses before, the way she got Regina out of her clothes and fucked her until she screamed, the way she took all the fight out of her when she forcibly drew the orgasm from her. Now all she found in her kiss was love.

She should have been happy to feel love from her mother after all these years, but she couldn't. She wouldn't allow herself to be. She broke the kiss panting softly and ripped down the front of her mother's dress, biting down along her neck and along the tops of her breasts. Her hands wandered up her skirts, groaning softly as she found nothing but skin beneath.

"That's very naughty of you, mama." She whispered biting down on her earlobe and magically pinning Cora's hands to the hood of the car, bending her back over it.

She stood up looking down at her and shuddered at the sight of her mother laying across half of her hood, her lipstick smeared, her clothes torn to reveal her heaving chest and her skirts bunched up around her hips. It was almost too much, finally having her mother at her whim, under her power, it was truly a dream come true.

A shiver ran down Cora's back as she found herself trapped against the strange carriage and bit down on her lip. She could've easily freed herself but this was something she felt she owed to her daughter. Her submission.

Regina scratched up her mother's thigh before pushing two fingers straight into her, biting down on one of Cora's nipple hard. She'd make sure to leave a mark behind, one way or another. She groaned hearing the sharp gasp fall from her mother's lip and smirked against her skin, moving her fingers faster.

Never before had she felt as powerful as she did now. She'd had countless men and woman bend to her will before but this wasn't just any woman. It was the woman that had controlled her life since the first breath of air filled her lungs. Her mother would beg before she was finished with her, she just wasn't sure what she'd be begging for yet.

Cora moaned softly, moving her hips as best she could, rocking up to her daughter's hand. It hurt that this only seemed to be about gaining the upper hand but she would take any form of affection she could get. She winced as she was turned roughly and her cheek was suddenly pressed against the cool metal, her skirts bunched around her waist.

The sight of the great Queen of Hearts bent over her Benz as her fingers pushed deeper into her, her ass and chest on display for any who dared to walk past, it was more than she thought she could take. She brought her hand down sharply, smacking the smooth, pale flesh of her ass.

A scream fell from her lips as Regina rubbed her thumb against her clit in circles. It wasn't long before she was clenching around her daughter's fingers, drenching her hand as she came hard, choking on a sob. "I-I'm sorry… I love you so much…"

Regina looked down at her mother as she sucked her fingers clean before leaning down and resting against her back. She placed a small kiss to her mother's neck, lacing their fingers together. "I love you too, mama… I always will."

Those were the words that she'd longed to hear, for so long now. To hear her mother's love voiced, to finally hear her say that she loved her. It would be a long hard road to repairing their relationship but knowing now that her mother loved her, truly loved her, it was enough. She released her and stood up, cleaning her things with a light blush rising to her cheeks. A privilege she'd never been allowed before and now that she'd tasted her mother, she knew this little altercation would only be the first of many, many more to come.

Cora broke the spell holding her in place and turned around wrapping her arms around her daughter, holding her close and kissing her head. She held tighter as magic engulfed them, and laid her daughter down on her own bed, curling up beside her. "Nothing will keep me from being the mother you want me to be. I will do my best, for you. We will be a family in time. A real family."

It wasn't until they both began to fall asleep, holding each other close that Regina realized, just maybe she'd be able to get her happy ending after all.


End file.
